Road to Fame
by Sakshi K
Summary: Mirajane is a child star who gave up fame. Erza is an actress who misses singing. Lucy was born into a family of famous singers. Juvia is a Youtuber who makes cover videos. What will happen when they are brought together to form a girl group? Will their road to fame be full of drama, romance, tears and friendship? Nalu Gruvia Jerza Miraxus and other pairings.
1. Mirajane Strauss

Mirajane Strauss

Mira was lying on her bed. She did not feel like leaving it sometimes. It was another Friday night and she was missing another typical celebrity party. She did not feel like being famous anymore. She glanced at the table clock, it read 7 PM. She could make it if she tried but she had given up her spotlight three years ago. Next to the table clock was an old picture of her old co-stars. She was smiling so brightly back then.

'Was the fame even worth it?', Mira would often wonder. Not so long ago, Mirajane Strauss was a household name. Despite living in an orphanage since the age of six, Mira scored the role of a Disney channel lead at the age of twelve. She played the role of a regular teenage girl who would put on a wig to lead a secret life of a pop star. As weird as the story might seem now, it changed Mira's life. She could help her little brother and sister get out of the orphanage. Even though she scored an amazing role at the young age of twelve, she was still pretty young to understand contracts. That's when Makarov Dreyar, the owner of Fairy Tail talent agency, stepped in. Fairy Tail decided to represent Mira and Makarov proved to be a good mentor because of his expertise in the entertainment industry. Mira giggled as she remembered everything from what she now considers her 'prime'.

Mirajane's chain of thought was disrupted by a loud knock on her door. Mira looked up at her door to see Lisanna entering her room looking gorgeous in a plain lilac evening gown with her shoulder length hair curled at the end to imitate a bob. "You look beautiful Lisanna.", Mira said with a light giggle. Lisanna smiled at her sister as she walked towards the bed to sit next to Mira. "You know Mira?" Lisanna spoke "Makarov would really want you to be there. It's his birthday Mira, you should really come this time. You have already skipped the party three years in a row now." Mira just held her sister's hand and spoke softly, " I really want to go there and meet him Lis but I just don't want to run into him." Lisanna just tightened her grip on Mira's hand and said, "Makarov would really love to see you, ya know?" Mira just hugged Lisanna. She knew going there was the right thing. Afterall, Laxus didn't control her life. She was her own person. "I know Lisanna. I know." was all Mira said.

Mira and Lisanna exited the older sister's room after spending about an hour on selecting a dress and figuring out makeup. They decided on a strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was floor length and hugged all of Mira's curves. The black satin dress was simple, yet elegant. On the dining table of their apartment, they saw their brother Elfman with books scattered all around him. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Lisanna asked. Elfman just sighed as he took a sip of coffee and said, "As much as I'd love to play my role as the man of the house and protect my two gorgeous sisters, I can't. College is literally killing. Tell me why did I decide to major in food and nutrition again?" The sisters just laughed at the misery of their brother. "We'll miss you there", Mira said as she gave her brother a parting kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're finally going out Mira." Elf said as he smiled looking at his sister and she replied with an even bigger, "I'm glad too."

* * *

The party was phenomenal, it was makarov Dreyar's sixtieth afterall. The black tie event was attended by the biggest celebrities from all over Fiore. There was good food, an amazing band and lots and lots of expensive champagne. It was everything that Mira loved, especially the expensive champagne. Lisanna and Mira had entered the beautifully decorated banquet hall about twenty minutes ago and we're looking for someone familiar to chit chat with. Unlike her sister, Lisanna had never dabbled with being a celebrity. Sure, people knew her as Mira's sister but she had plans of her own. She was 18, fresh out of high school and on her way to being one of Fiore's top lawyers. Lisanna dreamt of working with Makarov someday, behind the scenes, and make shit happen. Hence, she had no clue who was who at these kinds of parties. Mira had lost her mojo in the past two-two and a half years as well. They were just sitting at the bar, Mirajane needed her whiskey and Lisanna needed to flirt with the bartender, when two familiar faces arrived hand in hand. Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes were old co-stars who played her best friends that later started dating, both, in reel life and real life.

"Look who's here!" Mira said as she got off the bar stool and opened her arms to offer Erza a hug which, contrary to her surprised face, she gladly accepted. "I should be saying that to you missy! You kind of disappeared after that music video release. Where have you been?" Mira just giggled at her old friends's statement. She knew she'd get a few questions like this. Before Mira could continue the conversation, she hears Jellal complaint about the two girls completely forgetting him. "How can I forget you jelly? You were such a cry baby on set. Erza and I always bullied you." Mira said as she laughed along with Erza. Jellal just moved closer to Erza and kissed her on the cheek before saying, "All that bullying just might have gotten me closer to my lady luck here." Mira could see Erza's visible blush as she whispered something in Jellal's ear. "So anyway, what have you been up to? Except for the occasional lingerie modelling stints?", asked Erza while folding her arms. Sometimes Erza was way too intimidating but Mirajane just responded with a polite enough laugh, "A girl's got to make her living somehow." Erza and Jellal's expressions changed to show concern. "You were a Disney lead Mira, I'm sure you must be offered more than modelling gigs, right?" asked Jellal in a very worried tone. "Yeah, I mean, I don't really feel like acting or singing anymore. I guess I'm still figuring out what's best for me." Mira replied with her signature fake smile. "As long as you're doing something that makes you happy." Erza said as she smiled back at her, knowing a one hundred percent that it was pretty darn fake. "Just stay in touch, kay?" Jellal added before the couple parted ways to meet the director of their very recent blockbuster Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Mira was happy for her friends but couldn't help but be jealous of their success. She would need more alcohol to get through the night.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Mirajane arrived. That's when she decided to meet the host of the party. She had to literally drag Lisanna away from the salmon haired bartender to accompany her. "Do I look like regret?" Mira asked as she adjust the gown to show a little more of her cleavage. Lisanna just laughed and replied, "He's going to hate himself for being a douchebag." Satisfied with her sister's reply, Mira started walking towards where Makarov was. Makarov Dreyar was surrounded by people who had come up to congratulate him and trying to get on his good side. He was there too. Laxus never looked so good. Heck, no man ever looked so good in an all black suit. Mira had so much trouble keeping her eyes away from his but she was pretty sure about the fact that he was checking her out. She was looking smoking hot. Everybody was checking her out. Mirajane and Lisanna walked a little further, moving through the crowd and towards the guy Mira owed her career to.

When they were finally in front of Makarov and Laxus, Laxus couldn't believe his eyes. Mirajane, his Mirajane, was standing there looking better than she ever had while she hugged his grandfather. Was her smile always this beautiful? "Mira you.." but Laxus' words were paid no attention to as both the sisters continued to chat with his grandfather "I'm glad I could make it. It feels like years since I last saw you." Mira said. Makarov just laughed a little and replied, "That's because it really has been more than two years since you last met me. Although, I have been keeping up with your work. That is, if you call a random photoshoot once in a while work." Mira was a little embarrassed and didn't know what to say. She hasn't really been paying attention to work. Her random projects were just to help pay the bills. She was glad that Makarov had turned his attention to Lisanna. Mira excused herself as those two started speaking about Lisanna's LSAT preparation.

* * *

Mirajane headed to the bar to order her sixth or seventh glass of whiskey. As the bartender handed her the drink he asked, "You're Mirajane Strauss, right? I used to be a big fan as a kid. Not that I'm much younger to you but you get the point?" the pink haired guy said with a starstruck expression on his face but he was still trying to keep a smile on his face. Mira now understood why Lisanna was into this adorkable guy. "Yes, that's me. Glad to know I still have fans." Mira said as she sipped on her drink. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude or sound unprofessional." The guy said as he tried to cover up, fearing the loss of additional tips. Mirajane just glanced at the name tags "Natsu, right? Don't worry about it. It's been a long night. You're pretty sweet though. No wonder Lisanna was flirting with you." she could clearly see that the guy was embarrassed and she couldn't help but giggle. "F-flirting? I wouldn't call it that. I believe Lisanna was just keeping me company." replied a very flustered Natsu as he took Mira's empty glass. "How about I give you some company if you give me another drink? I'm feeling like a little vodka cranberry." Mira said as she giggled in a drunk state."Coming right up" replied Natsu very enthusiastically. Maybe these celebrity parties weren't that bad, Mirajane thought.

Mira was too busy sipping on her new drink to even notice a very strong hand on the small of her back. She didn't notice the man till she heard someone order a whiskey on the rocks in a very familiar voice. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." was all he said. She couldn't help but look at him. He had a look of confusion on his face. "I wasn't planning on coming." she replied as she gulped down the remainder of her drink. "We left a lot of things unsettled.", he said as he took a long sip from his whiskey. Mira just smiled sadly while looking at him and she said, "There wasn't much to ask of say." Laxus finished the contents of his drink and diverted his attention to Mira. "Wasn't much to say?" He asked in an assertive tone. Mira couldn't even look at the man. He made her feel sick. "You left without saying a fucking thing Mira. You didn't think I deserve any explanation? You just ghosted on me." Mirajane was furious. Didn't he know what he had done? How much of an asshole he was to her? Has he forgotten everything? She was going to give Laxus a piece of her mind. The alcohol had given her a confidence boost. Mira looked at Laxus, an angry expression plaguing her face, "You have no idea how you made me feel...you have...oh my god" Mira covered her mouth with her hand as she left Laxus and started walking towards the bathroom. Laxus knew that she had too much to drink and followed her into the ladies washroom. Not caring about what people might say. She needed someone to take care of her right now.

* * *

Mirajane emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet as Laxus held her hair back for her and rubbed her back. "It's okay" he'd say. "I'm here okay?". All of this just made Mirajane feel worse. Out of all the people, Laxus was taking care of her. When Mira finally stopped puking, she flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up. Laxus was standing there throughout, trying to assist her and she pushed him away.

By the end of it, Mirajane had a few tears in her eyes as she just sat on the washroom floor. "Do you really want to know why I left?" Mira said in between sobs, not even looking directly at Laxus. "Why?", was all Laxus could ask. He needed to know. "It was at the launch party of our first song together outside of Disney. We named the song 'Close' remember?" "Of course I remember that song. My leading lady from the show sang her first song outside the show with me. I remember it all. I just don't remember you at the launch party." Laxus replied, he was still a little confused. Mira just laughed a sad laugh, "I was there Laxus. You were just too busy to notice me since you were making out with some brunette bimbo at the party when I entered." Laxus was shocked. His expression turned white. "I was just 17 but I really really loved you Laxus." Mira tried to wipe her tears but they were somehow multiplying. "I left the party within five minutes of being there. Thankfully, nobody really noticed me there. I locked myself up in my room and I just cried for days. I didn't feel like leaving my bed and I just kept on listening to our song again and again and again and again and again." she just spiralled into her memories. She never really thought she would had to talk about it. It had been three years since that incident though. Maybe it was time. Laxus was speechless at what he had heard. He kneeled next to Mira and started putting her things back inside her purse when he felt a hand on his. He looked up to see a crying and vulnerable Mirajane refusing to look at him. "You know what hurt the most though Laxus?" Mira continued "when I didn't answer your calls for a few weeks and you didn't even visit me once. I was expecting you to show up at my house with an apology but what I got was a music video….The video for our song but instead of me you cast that chick from the party. Cana. That's her name right? Why was she kissing you in the video? Why was she…" that was all Mira had to say that night before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Laxus was lost. He wasn't expecting truth bomb after truth bomb delivered so brutally. He couldn't make up for his mistake right away but he knew he had to start somewhere. He thought he would start by dropping Mira home. He would just text Lisanna on their way.

* * *

Mira woke up the next morning in her familiar bedroom. She noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes as last night. Last night? She didn't even remember much about last night. Maybe she could remember something which would explain the throbbing headache. Mira looked for her phone to check what time it was. Her phone read 1 PM. It was late. There was also a mail from Makarov which read 'If you're looking for real work, come to my office tomorrow at 5.'

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_So that was the first chapter guys! The first four chapters would be based on how the girls actually became a part of the girl group. I. I'm still not sure about what to name their so suggestions are always welcome. I do not have a lot of experience with writing so please review and let me know how I can improve. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, which girl should I post about next? Erza, Juvia or Lucy? Let me know in the you have a wonderful day ~_**


	2. Juvia Lockser

Juvia Lockser

Juvia adjusted the microphone and made sure all wires are connected where they were supposed to be. She checked herself one last time in the mirror while running her fingers through her hair. When she was finally satisfied with how she looked, she switched on the camera and made sure it was actually recording (she often lost her footage due to clumsiness).

When Juvia was back to her filming spot, she picked up her guitar and started playing a soft and melodious tune. Years of practice surely paid off. After a few seconds of playing the guitar, Juvia started singing the song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Juvia closed her eyes, feeling the music as she sang. She had played the song a hundred times, she had by hearted the music notes. Juvia couldn't help it, the song was just too beautiful.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Juvia still remembered her mother humming this song in the kitchen when she was making cookies. Juvia remembered her mother singing this song to her before bed when she was little. Juvia remembered how her mother taught her how to play the song on the piano. Juvia and her mother, Julia Loxer, made so many memories when this song was playing in the background. Juvia knew she just had to sing this.

_So take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

There it was, the cheeky tear that somehow escaped Juvia's left eye. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry while recording this video. However, a teardrop didn't mean Juvia lost. She mustered up whatever courage she had left inside her to play the last few seconds of the song on her guitar.

Juvia reopened her eyes. She could feel the tears running down her cheek. She could feel her heart grow heavy with every second. She hated it. How was life so unfair to her? Her mother was her angel, her purpose. But she was gone.

A few years ago, when Juvia was still in middle school, Julia was diagnosed with cancer. Both of them were scared to go through this but they knew that they would always have each other's backs. They were best friends after all. A year after her diagnosis, Julia went through chemotherapy and the doctors believed the cancer was gone now. Along with that, Juvia completed middle school. Instead of going to the conventional high school, like any other regular fourteen year old, Juvia opted for to be homeschooled. Juvia wanted to spend as much time with Julia as possible.

Julia had Juvia when she was only 15 and could never really complete high school, let alone go to college. Money was an issue since Juvia's father was never involved and Julia grew up in foster care. However, the two girls made the best of what they could. Julia worked two or three jobs to support her daughter. Despite the financial set back, Julia gave Juvia everything she could. This included a second hand keyboard on Juvia's 8th birthday. The little girl had always been fond of music and her mother taught Juvia whatever she knew. When Julia was sick, Juvia would often sing to her. Juvia still remembers singing to her mother on her last day. Just like that, at the age of sixteen, Juvia lost her mom. She lost her best friend.

Juvia got up and switched off her camera, she would have a lot of editing to do. She packed her microphone and guitar and fell down on her bed. Juvia could only text one person right now, and that was Gajeel.

* * *

"Shit" Gajeel said as he stared at his phone screen. It was flooded with texts from Juvia. He knew he should've been there for her. Afterall, they had been inseparable since they met at the hospital for the first time. Gajeel was wounded because of se gang fight and Juvia was there for her mom.

"Do not curse in front of the baby!", Levy half screamed as she cradled a one year old toddler in her arms.

Gajeel just sighed, his girlfriend was being extra protective again. Levy was extra cautious around Amethyst for some reason. Gajeel still couldn't understand why his little Amy couldn't listen to his albums just because of a few curse words. He was the best selling hip hop artist of all time, and all at the age of 20. According to him all babies should listen to his songs. The man discontinued his trail of thought as he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Sorry babe, it's Juvia. It's Julia's birthday today and she is not feeling that good."

Levy put the baby down in her high chair and walked towards her boyfriend, "Should we go to her or invite her over? I'm always worried about that girl." she said as she sat down beside Gajeel.

"I think I'll invite her to stay at our place for the night. It'll be a good change for her too. Could you ask Droy to make the sticky mango rice that she likes?" Gajeel recommend looking towards his girl. Levy smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on Gajeel's cheek, "That sounds like a great idea." she said as she got up to get Juvia's room ready.

Gajeel got up and walked up to Amethyst and picked her up, "How does a sleepover with Auntie Juvie sounds?" he asked his baby who just babbled a small yay while her father called her favourite Auntie.

As soon as Juvia stepped inside Gajeel and Levy's house, she was engulfed into a hug. Tears started streaming down Juvia's face as soon as she hugged Gajeel. "I miss her so much." Juvia mumbled in between her tears.

Gajeel just parted Juvia's head and said, "I know kiddo." Juvia just continued to cry and Gajeel kept on comforting her.

Levy entered the living room with Amy in hand and walked up to the duo. She kept her hand on Juvia's shoulder, "Hey!" Juvia just turned to Levy with a face full of tears. Levy smiled sadly looking at her friend as she put her right hand on her cheek and said, "I know it's been really tough for you. Gajeel and I understand what you are going through and we're worried about you sweetie." Juvia just nodded as she tried to stop crying. "Stay here for as long as you'd like alright? You're our family." Levy finished as she engulfed the girl into a hug.

According to Juvia, Levy was an angel who was the binding force of the little family they had created. Levy met Gajeel at Fairy Tail, a record company that signed Gajeel. She ended up being his manager for the first year of his career and that's when the romance blossomed. However due to company policy, Levy couldn't be Gajeel's manager because they were in a relationship and also because she was pregnant. All of this led to the duo having the cutest black haired baby girl in the world with whom Juvia was currently playing on the sofa while watching frozen. Juvia giggled as she saw Gajeel singing love is an open door while Amy just giggled and did her little toddler dance.

Juvia was watching Gajeel dance with his daughter when Levy sat down beside her with two bowls of ice cream. "It's strawberry." Levy said as she handed one bowl to Juvia. "It's your favourite, right?"she asked as Juvia accept her bowl.

"Thank you", Juvia said as she dug her spoon into the ice cream, "For taking care of me. It means a lot. she finished.

"You're my future sister-in-law, you're family. I don't have any reason not to take care of you." Levy said as she put her head on Juvia's shoulder. Being homeschooled and being by her mom's side had a pretty big impact on Juvia's social life. Juvia didn't have a lot of friends and hence, she was happy to have Levy in her life.

Juvia rested her head on top of Levy's and sighed, "I'm turning eighteen next month" she said as she took a spoonful of ice cream "Which means no insurance money. I don't think I'm ready to take a loan for college. I will have to figure something out soon."

Levy turned to face Juvia. Her had a hopeful smile on her face, " You know Makarov wants me to be a manager again!" Juvia smiled as she heard that. She knew how much the girl loved her job "But isn't it like illegal for you to be Gajeel's manager again?" Juvia asked the other bluenette. Levy shook her head and said, " Not Gajeel, Fairy Tail wants to launch a girl group. We're hoping to sign Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss." "Woah! That sounds like a big project.", Juvia replied in a pretty shocked manner. Mirajane might've left the limelight but Erza? Erza Scarlet was a big name in the industry. "And I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of the project. I want you to audition for a spot in the group." Levy asked with a toothy grin covering most of her face.

A click sound was heard across the room as Juvia dropped her spoon in the bowl. "Levy, I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I just don't think I have it in me."

"Of course you do.", Gajeel said as he walked towards the girls with little Amy on his shoulders. "Keep her away from the ice cream.", He said as he put the little girl down. "She's my daughter too, you know?" Levy said as she picked up her daughter, clearly annoyed by her fiancé. Gajeel sat next to Juvia, ignoring Levy's comment altogether, "Look kiddo, Makarov already loves your voice. I showed him a couple of videos. All you gotta do is prepare a few good songs for him so he's sure about it." "But-" Juvia tried to protest but Gajeel didn't stop speaking "You got talent. Use that. Use that to make your way in this world. I know you're scared but you're my sister. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Give it a shot. Your mum would've wanted you to."

* * *

Juvia, dressed in a white pant suit she picked up from HM some time ago, was sitting in the waiting room to meet Makarov Dreyar. Apparently her audition went well and he wanted her to sign the deal. Since Juvia had neither the experience of a lawyer, nor the money to afford one, the woman asked Levy to guide her on her big day.

Juvia was feeling a hundred emotions, excitement and nervousness being the most prominent ones. She prayed that this won't a turn for worse, like all other good things in her life always do. Juvia rummaged through her purse to find a small mirror to check her appearance one last time. Her makeup was simple, a no-makeup-makeup look, and her hair was in her usual state, straight all the way and big curls at the bottom. "Stop stressing out, you look beautiful.", Levy said as she diverted her attention from whatever email she was typing towards her friend.

"Thank you for doing this for me. You're a great sister.", said a happy, and slightly overwhelmed, Juvia as she gave Levy's hand a happy and reassuring squeeze.

The moment between the bluenettes was interrupted when they were called into the director's office by a purple haired girl names Kinana. The office was beautiful, and probably bigger than Juvia's apartment. The interiors were a flash of white and gold against snow white walls. The walls were decorated with pictures clicked with a lot of different celebrities, most of which were a part of Fairy Tail.

"Juvia Lockser.", Makarov Dreyar said, getting up from his chair to greet the two ladies. "Please have a seat ladies, we have a lot to discuss. My lawyer, Bickslow, is here to explain whatever you don't understand. Read the contract properly dear, don't make a rookie mistake."

"Don't worry sir, I am not as much of a rookie as you might think. I've been making my own content for some time now.", Juvia said as she smiled as picked up the contract and began to go through it.

After an hour or so of going back and forth about the clauses of the contract, Levy just circled out two things for Juvia to settle on her own. Juvia read through them and turned to Bickslow "I understand the no dating for a year clause but do I have to delete all my cover videos?" Juvia asked reluctantly.

"Oh, yes. You will have to. The company does not want any copyright issues or other problems in the future." Bickslow replied while arranging the papers in their correct order.

"I am ready to delete all my videos. Not just cover videos, all the videos posted will be deleted." Juvia said firmly as she continued "However, I want permission to vlog and full autonomy when it comes to my channel."

Bickslow looked towards Makarov with a face that said 'This is above my pay grade'. Makarov just chuckled and turned his attention towards the blue haired duo "You have permission to vlog." A smile appeared on Juvia's face as soon as she heard those words "However" Makarov continued "You need to get your videos approved by your manager before posting anything. Do we have a deal Ms. Lockser?"

Juvia smiled and offered her hand to Makarov who gladly accepted hers. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Juvia, thank you for being a part of Red Velvet."


End file.
